Pizza Parlor
.]] The Pizza Parlor is a restaurant in the Plaza. Inside, there is a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. There is also an entrance to the kitchen, where penguins can play Pizzatron 3000. Many penguin couples have dates here. Tour Guide Description This is the Pizza Parlor come here to order the best pizza... and if you go into the kitchen you can help make pizzas with the Pizzatron. Fictional Pizza Parlor Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Pizza Parlor. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in the culinary establishment, a list of these include: * "Owner":The owner usually walks around the Pizza Parlor or is at the desk. The owner tells the manager whom to fire if needed. **Costume: ***Suit * "Manager": Usually there are penguins standing at the front desk rambling about hiring and firing other penguins, even though they technically do not operate the Pizza Parlor. **Costume ***Suit, possibly hat * "Waiter": Waiters are often hired by the "Manager" to serve food to the guests, sitting at the Pizza Parlors tables. Bizarrely, it is interesting to note that the waiters are often the chefs of the establishment as well. Waiters have been known to take orders, then immediately start flipping the pizza. They are often misspelling as "waitor". **Costume ***Pizza apron and/or hat * "Security": Security is technically not Pizza Parlor jobs, but they are most commonly seen there. Many of the more "naughty" penguins stage fake robberies, and the security are usually the ones that stop them. **Costume ***Secret agent clothes * "Chef": Penguins acting as chefs are wearing chef hat and pizza apron . Their job is to cook food for the customers . **Costume ***Pizza apron and hat * "Robber": These bad penguins try to rob the Pizza Parlor but the security usually stops them. They usually say "Give me all the money in the cash register!" It is really not a "job". It's advised they are reported, not snowballed. **Costume ***Black and white striped hat and/or jester hat (or any costume of a bad dojo's army) * "Cashier": Cashiers are the one that get the money from the customer after they are done their meal or when they order take out and put the money into the cash register. **Costume ***Suit * "Delivery Boy": The delivery boy delivers pizza to member penguins that call the Pizza Parlor and they order pizzas so delivery boys have to take the pizzas to the igloo at the Member Igloo section on the map and when they get there they give the pizzas to the member penguin and then the Delivery Boy gets the money from the member penguin and then come back to the Pizza Parlor and wait for the next call. **Costume ***Usually some kind of casual clothes * "Singer": Singers perform songs up by the piano. Sometimes it can be for a party. For example some penguins were seen singing Christmas Songs during the 2006 & 2007 Christmas Party. Or it could be a romantic song for penguins on dates. **Costume ***Dress or Suit with mohawk * "Agent": Agents undercover usually on a mission. They make sure everything is safe. **Costume ***See Security Guard * "Dancer": Usually works with the singer. They dance while people eat and will sometimes sing. **Costume ***Usually identical to singer's * "Piano Player": Usually be the piano pretending to play it. Works with the Singer and Dancer. **Costume ***Ussually a suit * "Janitor": Cleans up around the Pizza Parlor **Costume ***Snow shovel, jean jacket Trivia * Many penguin couples have dates here. *Sometimes Weddings take place here. It is very unorganized. *Singers usually dance with clothes and guitar on so it can act as the money jar. *Many people "hide" the Cash Register and replace it with a rubber one. *Herbert P. Bear came to the Pizza Parlor to get sauce. Parties * During Camp Penguin, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the Mess Hall resturaunt, and bore a striking resemblance to a messy eating establishment found in a real camp. * During The Fall Fair, the Pizza Parlor was holding a pizza eating contest. All the tables were replaced with one big table littered with half-eaten pizzas. The reception desk was a judge's table and also the Club Penguin Band was there on the piano table which the piano was gone. *During The 2008 Winter Fiesta Party, the piano was removed and change to a Mexican band. *During the The 2008 April Fools Party, The pizza parlor looked real. *During the Medieval Party, the pizza parlor looked like the round table. *During the Music Jam 08 a Snow Cat had crashed through the west wall. At the same party, it also had neon signs in it. *During the Penguin Games the Pizza Parlor was the Blue Team headquarters. It had the blue face paint there. SWF Object This is the SWF Object of The Pizza Parlor . The rest are on SWF Object Places. Category:Places Category:Plaza